Simulacro
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Até onde a imaginação do Kanon pode ir? Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


_**Simulacro**_

Kanon olhava para a revista, entretido. Tentava se concentrar no que lia, mas ficava difícil... afinal de contas, ele fazia aquilo pensando em Saga... e pensar em Saga sempre o deixava disperso em relação ao resto.

Na verdade, isto se dava porque o tipo de... bem... "literatura", também não o ajudava a se sentir concentrado... o gêmeo de Saga lia, "pra variar", sobre "coisas diferentes pra fazer na cama". E quase sempre, quando fazia aquilo, também se estimulava sexualmente... imaginando, é claro, que ele estava com o irmão.

A coisa enfim começou a "esquentar". Kanon aumentou o ritmo e as estocadas ficaram mais fortes, ele já começando a sentir o líquido pré-seminal em seus dedos. Mordeu os lábios, fechando os olhos, o "simulacro" culminando enfim na imagem do gêmeo fazendo aquilo ao que a revista se propunha, ali, bem na frente dele.

- Puta... que... pariu...!! - sussurrou baixinho, um segundo antes de enfim gozar e se perder nas sensações que o tomavam.

Em seguida, recuperando o fôlego e tentando normalizar a respiração, ele abriou enfim os olhos e mirou a revista.

- Droga! Melequei tudo de novo!! Não é possível que eu não consiga "me divertir sozinho" um pouco sem acabar com a revista junto!

Tomou a revista, com raiva, e jogou no lixo. Mas enfim... havia conseguido aquela de graça, numa espécie de "contrabando" com o mundo de fora em relação ao Santuário... e mesmo assim, deu uma boa olhada antes de se livrar da mesma.

- Bem! O que importa é que gravei bem o que tenho de fazer com isto...

E sorrindo maliciosamente voltou aos treinos. À noite, é claro... o Saga ia ter uma pequena surpresinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Às sete da noite, Saga fechava o dia de treinos com os aprendizes. Após dispensá-los, suspirou e respirou fundo. Ufa! Não era fácil ter de supervisionar tantos meninos de uma vez. Meninos impulsivos, difíceis de disciplinar, ainda mais para aquela rigorosa rotina do Santuário de Atena... às vezes, ele tinha de ser com eles mais duro e rigoroso do que esperava. E tudo isto lembrava de como um dia ele agira com um certo "ex-adolescente" que conhecia muito bem... Kanon, seu irmão gêmeo.

"Após uma batalha muito dura, mais difícil do que eu poderia imaginar, consegui vê-lo de volta ao serviço de Atena", pensava Saga, enquanto tomava o caminho para sua casa. "Sim... se consegui superar aquele momento difícil em minha vida, consigo também treinar esses rapazes até o fim".

Abriu a porta de casa e foi direto ao banho. De lá, porém, viu uma luz diáfana... como se fosse a luz gerada por um punhado de velas, muito fracas.

- O que será que o Kanon está aprontando...?

Adentrou o lavatório, pé ante pé, e viu... um ambiente com velas avermelhadas, lançando uma luz igualmente de "ocaso" nas paredes. E um cheiro... hun... um cheiro doce e pungente ao mesmo tempo. De essência de banho... na banheira, claro, estava o gêmeo mais moço, um olhar lúbrico em direção a si.

- E aí, Saga...? Gostou da surpresinha?

- Hum! Muito bonito o clima! E cheiroso também... mas é claro que o Kaninho não vai fazer tudo isso de graça.

- Claro que é de graça! Espera que eu lhe cobre algo em dinheiro?

- Em dinheiro não. Mas em "outras coisas"...

- E só um ser completamente racional como você para não pensar em "outras coisas" num banheiro arrumado desse jeito! E ainda mais com um tesão de homem como eu na banheira... vai me dizer que te custa muito!

- Não... não custa. Mas você sabe... eu ando me sentindo cansado nos últimos dias...

- Então tá. Posso te propor uma coisa...? Se eu conseguir te excitar, a gente transa. Se eu não conseguir... deixo tudo pra lá. Topas?

- Você quase sempre consegue me "traçar" no final das contas, Kanon... ou fazer com que eu "trace" você.

O gêmeo mais novo não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ele tinha razão! Nunca, ou quase nunca, Saga conseguia se livrar de sua influência... se bem que Kanon jamais o forçava a nada. "É que sou tão irresistível", pensava enfim, "que ele sempre acaba ficando com vontade e fazendo!"

- Mas e aí, aceita meu desafio?

- Aceito. Quero ver se é mesmo bom...

- Eu sou, Saga... eu sou sempre bom, e você já deveria ter aprendido isso!

Com seu conhecido olhar oblíquo, Kanon levantou da banheira e foi, molhado e nu, em direção a Saga, não sem antes tomar um frasco de óleo com aroma de morango nas mãos. Foi em direção a Saga e o levou até uma das cadeiras que haviam no banheiro, as quais serviam para eles deixarem roupas que iriam usar logo após o banho. Colocou Saga ali e em seguida sentou em seu colo, de pernas abertas.

- Kanon...

- Uhn...?

- Você está molhado e eu vestido. Desse jeito vai molhar a minha calça!

- Que droga, Saga! Eu aqui querendo criar um clima e você pensando em calça que pode molhar?!

- Alguém tem que ser responsável nesta casa, não é?!

- Vá! Se se preocupa tanto, tire logo a roupa!

- Isso parece com uma intimação... - respondeu Saga, meio rindo, já entrando no "clima" do jogo de Kanon.

- E é... vai, tira logo essa roupa pra eu sentir o seu corpo embaixo do meu!

Ainda pensando na animação do gêmeo, Saga tirou a blusa e, ao mesmo tempo em que era acariciado no tronco e no peito, tendo sua calça retirada por Kanon... após o mesmo sair do colo de Saga. A seguir, até mesmo as sandálias do primogênito Kanon tirou.

Após tê-lo somente com as roupas de baixo, Kanon foi com as mãos até seu membro e o acariciou ainda por cima da roupa.

- Que droga... ainda molinho! Deixa que eu dou um jeito nele.

Ajoelhou-se perante o gêmeo mais velho e retirou suas roupas de baixo com os dentes. Em seguida, tomou um pouco do óleo e passou nas pernas dele, começando pelos pés.

- Uhn... pés, Kanon...?

- É... afinal, eu gosto de você todinho... inclusive dos pés.

E foi besuntando os pés do gêmeo em óleo, lambendo no meio dos dedos... e acariciando a sola enquanto o fazia.

- Kanon...! Eu vim da rua, meus pés devem estar sujos...!

- O Saguinha nunca é sujo... o Saguinha sempre é gostoso e apetecível...!

- Vai, Kanon, não fica me colocando desse jeito em cima de pedestal...!

- Coloco... coloco sim, você é meu amante, meu homem, meu irmão gêmeo... se eu não achar o meu amante a coisa mais foda do mundo, o idiota sou eu, por não ter escolhido o melhor... mas como eu sei que você é mais ainda do que o melhor... então eu pago o maior dos paus pra você. E por falar em pau... caralho, Saga, como que eu aguento uma coisa grande dessa em mim toda vez?! Até eu me surpreendo...

- Você é forte, Kanon...!

- Eu sei... mas você também é...

E ainda rindo dos próprios chistes, Kanon continuou untando o gêmeo com óleo. Aos poucos, foi subindo dos pés até as panturrilhas, lambendo sempre, como se Saga fosse o seu "doce". E era engraçado que, mesmo com toques naquela região tão "inusitada", a parte de baixo das pernas, Saga conseguia se "animar"...

- Kanon... você parece mesmo feito de fogo em brasa! E pior que sempre consegue me "arrastar" pra essas sacanagens junto com você...!

O mais moço ria, enquanto lambia as pernas, apreciando os pêlinhos finos e louros do companheiro, eriçados, molhados de saliva e óleo. Ainda bem devagar, o que era raro para si, subiu para os joelhos e enfim para as coxas.

- Hun... Kanon... esse óleo tem gosto de quê?

- De morango... não é bom...? Saguinha em calda...

- E é comestível isso?

- Claro que é! Acha mesmo que eu ia lamber um troço que me fizesse mal depois?!

- Pois bem que àquele dia você lambeu espuma de barbear, não...?

- Foi pouco! Agora, esse óleo... é muito mais gostoso. Se bem que com o Saguinha, tudo é gostoso...

Ainda pensando se era realmente tudo aquilo de irresistível pro gêmeo, Saga decidiu se deixar levar pelo clima que o outro havia criado. Passou então a acariciar seus cabelos e sua cabeça, e o mais novo não parava de fazer o que fazia...

Subindo mais um pouco e tomando o óleo, Kanon foi até o peito de Saga e passou ali o óleo.

- Pensava que eu já estava indo para o meio das suas pernas, hein...? - disse divertido o caçula - Pois não vai ser tão já...

- Vai, Kanon... dê o seu melhor.

Após espalhar bem o óleo e fazer uma massagem bem demorada, Kanon lambeu cada pedacinho do torso de Saga onde havia passado óleo. Entre uma lambida e outra, mordiscava, beijava e beliscava de leve. O primogênito ainda segurava em seus cabelos com os dedos, já começando a se sentir enrijecido no meio das pernas... e o mais moço, o qual estava morrendo de vontade de pegar justamente no "menino" dele, se segurava, pois queria "torturar" a Saga o máximo possível... e aquilo, lógico, fazia parte da tortura.

Depois de lamber, mordiscar e acariciar até mesmo seus ombros e braços, após mais de meia hora de "tortura", Kanon decidiu que já estava na hora de evoluir. Ele era afoito, e aquele tempo todo já era mais até do que ele podia suportar. Tomou Saga, o qual já se apresentava com uma ereção considerável, e pediu para que ele se deitasse no chão do banheiro.

- Mas, Kanon... no chão...? Por que?

- Você verá... é uma surpresa, não é? Portanto, tem de ser algo inusitado.

- Hum... veja lá o que vai fazer comigo, hein!

- Você vai gostar... confie em mim!

Ainda um pouco ressabiado, Saga enfim deitou-se no chão e deixou Kanon vir pra cima de si. Ainda um pouco "sórdido", o caçula continuou se ocupando do colo do companheiro e mordiscando e lambendo de leve os seus lábios, mas sem beijá-lo de fato.

- Kanon...! Acabe logo com esta coisa! Até porque... esse óleo me melecando todo está me dando nervoso! Quando vamos entrar na banheira...?

O mais novo riu. Ele pensava no óleo! Como poderia ser tão racional?!

- Ainda vamos ficar um bom tempo aqui, Saga! É melhor se corformar com isto e pensar em outras coisas que não sejam o óleo... nisto, por exemplo... - e sem resistir, o gêmeo mais novo enfim tomou a mão de Saga e a colocou em contato com sua própria ereção. O primogênito não resistiu e começou a masturbá-lo, mas Kanon, mesmo gostando tanto daquilo, falou para pararem.

- Estou reservando uma outra coisinha pra você, Saga...!

-... outra?

- Sim. Feche os olhos...

O mais velho enfim cerrou os olhos, ainda com uma certa apreensão por não saber o que viria. Enfim, sentiu a mão besuntada de óleo do gêmeo passar pelo seu membro, masturbando-o um pouco, mas fora por tão pouco tempo, que apenas o deixou mais "dolorido" e ansioso.

- Unh... Kanon...!

-Calma! - disse o gêmeo mais velho, entre um sorriso e outro - Eu não vou continuar demorando tanto assim.

E num átimo de tempo, Saga ficou um tempo sem ter toques de Kanon... como estava de olhos fechados, quase se assustou com a situação, e estava prestes a abri-los, quando sentiu os dedos do gêmeo... tentando abrir caminho por dentro de si.

- Sabia que ia querer me comer, Kanon...!

- Mas este ainda é apenas o início da surpresinha! Aguente firme, logo vai saber o que é.

O gêmeo mais velho, a duras penas, permaneceu de olhos fechados e mordeu os lábios, não aguentando sentir aqueles dedos indo fundo em si sem poder fazer coisa alguma. Mas... se Kanon dizia que valia a pena...

"Eu não sei onde estou com a cabeça...", pensava ele, enquanto, é claro, ainda podia pensar, "Confiar no Kanon não é a coisa mais acertada a se fazer..."

Não demorou muito para que o mais novo retirasse de Saga os dedos e demorasse mais um pouco, para mais apreensão do mais velho. Logo depois, ele sentiu uma coisa estranha roçar bem ali na sua entradinha... mas não era o membro do gêmeo: era algo mais duro, mais estranho, mais... não sabia definir!

Pelo susto e pelo receio do desconhecido, Saga abriu os olhos num reflexo.

- O que é isso, Kanon?!

Ao fitar o objeto, já pôde detectar que era algo comprido e cilíndrico, como se fosse um pênis de mentira... mas o que Kanon queria fazer com aquilo?!

- Ah, Saga! Que pena, abriu os olhos! Eu ia tentar fazer você descobrir o que era pelo tato apenas...

- Qual tato! Que negócio é esse, Kanon?! Quer ir enfiando qualquer coisa assim em mim, sem nem me dizer o que é?!

- Não é qualquer coisa. É... bem... é algo que eu vi numa revista.

- Revista... não larga mesmo desse seu hábito antigo de ficar lendo porcaria!

- Não é porcaria!! É apenas... uma revista. E eu li ali que há como estimular o parceiro com... bem, com objetos. Eu pensei que você fosse gostar...

- E onde arrumou isto?

- Arrumei junto com a revista...

- E quem te passou a revista?!

- Por que quer saber tanto assim, Saga?!

- A procedência disso daí é importante!! Afinal, como vai enfiando assim? Já pensou se já usaram isso em outra pessoa e você vai colocando?!

- Não, não usaram! Veio embalado, Saga!

- Embala- Kanon! Olha só com que tipo de coisa você anda se metendo!

- Se tem tanto receio assim, pode colocar em mim... mas eu ia fazer uma surpresa, sabe. E agora não pode mais ser surpresa...

- Como assim?

- Pois é... porque na revista eu li uma sugestão e ia usar.

- E como era?

- Quer... quer mesmo estragar a surpresa?

- Estragar não quero. Mas queria saber em que tipo de terreno estou pisando!

- Ah, Saga...! Confie no seu gemeozinho aqui! Eu sei onde estou pisando...

- Não sei... você faz tanta insensatez!

- Prometo que se a coisa avançar e você não gostar do que fizermos, páro tudo. Que tal?

- Quero só ver...

Sendo assim, Saga deitou de novo no chão do banheiro e esperou pra ver o que Kanon ia fazer com aquilo. Viu-o encher o "negócio" de óleo, para lubrificar bem, e em seguida encaixar novamente a ponta daquilo em seu orifício. Depois, conforme foi entrando, Saga sentiu algum desconforto...

- Como... como isso é grande, Kanon...!

- Nem tanto... o meu membro é maior do que isso daí!

- Pode até ser. Mas... isso é mais duro, é estranho...!

- Porque é de plástico. Mas se ficar muito difícil, me avise.

Saga não sentiu que era tão doloroso assim. Sendo dessa forma, não contestou. Após ter colocado grande parte dentro de Saga, começou a ir e voltar. Não podia ter tato com aquele objeto, mas tentava no máximo de tempo que podia direciona-lo para a prostata de Saga...

- Uuuuhhnnnn...! Kanon, isso... parece... que vai mais fundo...!

- Está gostando, hein...?

- Até que não é ruim...

- Agora vem a melhor parte da surpresa...

Retirando o objeto de Saga, o caçula tomou mais um pouco de óleo, untou o membro de Saga com ele e em seguida sentou em cima dele, direcionando-o para o seu interior. O mais velho logo quis começar a se mover, mas Kanon o parou.

- Ainda não está pronta...

- Ainda não?! Falta o quê, Kanon...?

- Falta isso... - e então Kanon tomou o "simulacro de membro masculino" e, com alguma dificuldade e tendo de se retorcer um pouco, introduziu-o novamente em Saga.

- Kanon...!

- Pois é. Pra fazer você se sentir "ativo" e "passivo" ao mesmo tempo. Não é interessante?

- Até que é...! Mas vai conseguir usar isso em mim enquanto fica assim, dessa forma, em cima...?

- Vou tentar...! Espera, acho que temos uma posição melhor pra isso!

Assim feito, Kanon deitou-se de lado, abrindo ligeiramente as pernas para indicar que estava receptivo ao amante. Quando Saga o penetrou, ele tomou do objeto fálico e, apoiando-se no antebraço que estava deitado no chão, colocou novamente o objeto no gêmeo.

- Você é um safado, Kanon...! Pra essas coisas sempre arruma jeito!

Kanon sorriu aquele seu característico sorriso "safado" e incitou Saga a iniciar os movimentos. O mais velho o seguiu, achando tudo aquilo curioso, e realmente era algo novo e muito inusitado penetrar o companheiro enquanto se tinha "penetrado" por outro objeto.

Sem resistir, ele principiou a masturbá-lo enquanto sentia Kanon colocar aquele curioso apetrecho mais fundo e mais forte. Sempre que sentia Saga tocar em sua próstata, fazia o máximo para tocar com aquele negócio na dele... e assim Saga também se sentia mais estimulado a dar prazer para o gêmeo.

Como não conseguia ficar sem falar besteira por muito tempo, Kanon logo começou a dizer o que achava daquilo tudo:

- Hun, Saga...! Eu até queria que eu mesmo estivesse metendo aí, mas você sabe...! Isso apesar de tudo me parece ser bem interessante...!

- Vamos ver... se você é melhor com isso... do que com o seu próprio membro!

E então Kanon começou a penetrar o objeto com mais intensidade e velocidade, como se isto em si lhe desse mais prazer do que estimular a si próprio. Ao ter-se assim tão objeto da luxúria de Kanon, Saga também passou a se mover mais depressa, quase não agüentando o fato de ser estimulado na próstata e ao mesmo tempo na glande, de forma tão intensa...

- Uuuuhhhnnn, Kanon...! Vai, Kanon...! É tão... tão bom...! Aaaahhhnnnnn...!

Mordendo os lábios e se sentindo lacrimejar, Saga enfim atingiu o clímax dentro do parceiro, aferrando com força os dedos nas laterais dele, não conseguindo se manter menos atentado do que Kanon desejara que ele ficasse. Já o gêmeo mais novo, até por não ter sido tão estimulado quanto o mais velho, gozou depois, sendo ainda masturbado pelo irmão, sem parar de introduzir o objeto no companheiro, até a hora em que o clímax lhe atingiu, gemendo e derramando sua seiva nas mãos do amante.

- Ahn, Saga...! O que... o que me diz da surpresinha?

- Foi boa...! Foi algo novo, que eu não esperava, mas foi muito bom... e talvez por isso mesmo tenha sido bom.

- Doeu muito...?

- Não. Foi só mais rígido do que costumava ser... de resto, nem consegui me lembrar disso no meio da transa!

- E nem do fato de estar melecado de óleo, não...?

- Exatamente... agora vamos para a banheira lavar tudo isso!

Assim, ambos foram se banhar, Kanon ainda aproveitando antes de passar o sabonete no corpo de Saga e lambendo o resto de óleo que ainda havia nele.

- Hum... qualquer dia desses... você usa esse negócio em mim?

- Vai guardar essa coisa com a gente, Kanon...?

- Claro! Já não me bastou a revista que tive de jogar fora, acha que vou me desfazer disto também?

- Jogou a revista fora por que?

- Porque ela... bem... você sabe o que eu faço quando leio coisas diferentes, não?

- Gozou na revista de novo! Não consegue nem controlar onde goza!

- Mas hoje até que eu me controlei bem pra não estragar a surpresa, não...? Você quem abriu os olhos rápido demais!

- Pois bem, eu sou é precavido isso sim!

E assim sendo, ambos se beijaram na banheira, ajudando um ao outro com o banho, e principalmente Saga ficou pensando, cismando, tentando prever qual seria a próxima "surpresinha" do gêmeo a si...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá!_

_Mas ficou enorme a fic, hein! Ou sou eu que sou prolixa, ou adoro tanto escrever com esses gêmeos, que quase sempre sai coisa grande! Não consigo acabar correndo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
